Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors is a turn-based fighting game released for the Game Boy Color. It is played with the use of in-game cards for attacks, techniques and support items. The game's story takes place from the start of Dragon Ball Z, the Saiyan Saga, and runs until the end of the Buu Saga. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors features a turn-based card fighting system. There are 125 cards in the game to be used. The 3 types of cards are attack cards, support cards, for healing or stat boosting, and defense cards. The game has character specific cards to be used strategically during battles. Each character has 4 stats which are Health Points, Strength, Ki, and Speed. Health points determine how long you can last in battle, Strength determines how much damage the melee cards do, Ki determines how much damage the beam cards deal, and Speed determines the accuracy of the player's attacks, the phase of battle the character is in, and the chance of avoiding an enemies attack. The Speed stat is mostly a defensive stat. To increase these stats the player must level up the characters by gaining experience points through battling or to temporarily increase stats by using a support card mid-battle. Each character may only be leveled up 4 times total and since each character has unique stat attributes the game has a strategy element. Before a battle the player must assemble a deck of 20 cards that they must use to battle the opponent with. In a battle there are two phases, the attack and defense phase. During the attack phase the player's main objective is to both build up card cost (CC) points, which are currency to be able to use the cards in the deck, with command cards, which require quick button presses to activate, and to deal damage to the opponent. In the attack phase the character may use a basic no cost melee card, a command card, to gain CC, a support card, a damage card, a beam card or use the Gather-power card to increase the Ki and Strength stat. During the defense phase the player has the option to use CC on a support card, a defensive card, or to guard, or move up, forward, or down. The phase the player is in is determined by the character's speed stat and depending on the support cards used can change the phase mid-battle. Each character has 3 decks. The first is the limit deck in which up to 3 cards, 2 cards for a few exceptions, may be placed into to be used by the character indefinitely provided they use the Gather-power card first. The second is the deck the player assembled. The third deck is a fixed deck that has the stage-attack, Gather-power, Guard and move cards. Playable Characters *Goku (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Teen) (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Strongest Warrior) *Piccolo (Normal, fused w/ Kami; Evil King Piccolo) *Krillin *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Evil Prince) *Future Trunks (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Vegito *Nappa *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Normal, Goku's body) *Frieza (Final Form) *Android 20 *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Normal, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu Reception Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Licensed games Category:Anime games Category:Banpresto games Category:Infogrames games Category:2002 video games Category:Strategy games Category:Game Boy Color games